Takedown (mission)
Takedown is the fifth campaign mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In the aftermath of No Russian, Task Force 141 follows a lead to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. There, they intend to capture an associate of Vladimir Makarov: Alejandro Rojas, an arms dealer protected by the local militia. Initially unaware of his location, the task force eventually gains information on Rojas's whereabouts and move in to take him down. Overview The level begins with Roach, Soap, and an Australian/American Task Force Member together in a car in the streets of Rio de Janeiro. They tail a white van that makes a stop in front of a hotel. An associate of Rojas is approached by two local Gunmen from the van while he is being watched by Soap MacTavish, Roach, and other Task Force 141 members. He grabs a Desert Eagle from one of the gunmen and kills the two gunmen at point-blank range, and a third that appears from the other side of the van. Rojas' assistant takes a rifle from one of the men he just shot and fires at the Task Force 141 members. Roach's driver is killed, while Roach quickly dives under the dashboard. Rojas' assistant notices Ghost, Meat and Royce on the opposite side of the street and opens fire on them, causing many civilians to run away, this causes cars to also swerve and skid to avoid others causing a massive pile up at the cross roads, once the gunfire ceases, Soap runs ahead, followed by Roach and Ghost. The five commandos chase Rojas's associate down the street and into an alleyway, where Soap instructs Roach to shoot him in the leg, after which the screen fades to black (shooting him anywhere else kills him, failing the mission). Shortly after, the screen fades back in again to show the captured assistant being prepared for interrogation. MacTavish instructs Royce, Meat and Roach to move on and capture Rojas. The squad ends up in a residential area, where the player must distinguish between civilians and hostile militia. The area acts as a very large maze, with militiamen hiding in every nook and cranny, some even climbing on top of the low roofs and running across makeshift bridges. Meat is killed by enemy gunfire, leaving only Roach and Royce. As Roach progresses, Royce is eventually overwhelmed and is shot as the militia surround him and Roach must go on alone. At one point Roach encounters an enemy machinegun nest that pins him down in an alleyway; the default weapon has an M203 attachment, allowing Roach to quickly take out the nest and advance to Rojas's stronghold. The stronghold is a large multi-story building guarded by several militiamen on the roof. Rojas is visible at this point, with a large "capture" icon above his head. If Roach shoots even to wound him, it is a game over. Roach must pursue Rojas to the end of the level, where he runs into a building and holes himself up. Just when Roach and Ghost think he has gotten away, Soap dives out of a window, taking Rojas with him, and the two land on top of a car. Soap holds his sidearm on Rojas and reports that the target has been captured. Ghost radios for helicopter extraction, but Command is unresponsive. The level ends with Ghost stating they are alone, before the screen fades to black. Weapon Loadout In this level, the player starts with an ACR with an ACOG Scope and M203 Grenade Launcher, and an M1014. File:ACR.png|ACR w/ ACOG Scope and M203 Grenade Launcher File:M1014.png|M1014 Tips *Once the Militia has been alerted by Meat after clearing the civilians, don't enter the Favela. Instead stay on the highier ground. Not only is it easier to kill enemies on the rooftops, but Royce and Meat will not die,because they are scripted to die only when they reach a certain point in the Favela. *When the player first gets into the Favela and towards the end, move fast and hard. They can shoot from cover and when the player leaves, the player must sprint to new cover. This will make the player harder to hit and keep track of and make the mission easier. *In the beginning of the mission, after getting out of the car, sprint past Ghost (to the right of the car, past the pool). The player can see Rojas' man running away. It is possible to shoot him before he runs into the alley. If done, the palyer can shoot him anywhere, including the head, and it will skip to the cutscene of the torture. It requires speed, but makes it so you do not have to chase him into the alley and risk shooting his back. *The player can also try to accomplish this level without getting hit, a nearly imposible feat. To do this the player must run ahead of Rojas assistant and shoot him in the leg. From that point on, taking one shot in the level will kill the player immediately. These shots are presummebly head shots judging by the way the enemy aims down his sight at the players face. Enemy Intelligence *'Intel No. 7:' In the first favela area where the player, Meat and Royce have to beat through after capturing Rojas' associate. It is located in a white building to the left of the motorcycle inside the kitchen below the Brazilian flag. *'Intel No. 8:' In the second favela area. Before heading up hill, look for a ladder on the wall leading to a red brick building. The intel is on the table inside. *'Intel No. 9:' After getting #8 and exiting the brick building, you can see on the opposite side of the road a building with some wooden stairs. The intel is next to the bed inside. *'Intel No. 10:' Near the end of the chase, the player will come across another red brick building on his right after heading up some stairs and passing a burning green car. Inside that building, find a stair heading downwards. The intel is in the lower floor in between 2 beds. Transcript See Takedown/Transcript. Trivia See Takedown/Trivia. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels